


Cold

by AceSpade



Series: There are not many Even/Vexen fanfics and I would like to change that [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: "everyone" is lea and aeleus, Drabble, Fluff, Ienzo is mentioned, Sick Character, dw he's not really sick, it's not very big, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: "You're sick." Lea turned around and walked to the door, only looking back to talk to Even. "I'm going to get Aeleus or Ienzo, they know about diseases better than me."And with that, the redhead left the room. Even stared at him when he walked out, only looking away to return to his work.
Relationships: Even & Everyone
Series: There are not many Even/Vexen fanfics and I would like to change that [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805581
Kudos: 16





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> drabble because i'm unmotivated

"Your lab is so cold." Axel- now known as Lea - shivers and walks over to him.

"Lea, you must know by now that these... supernatural abilities of mine have not gone away. My body needs to remain cold." Even replies, going back to typing away at the computer in front of him. Lea did not seem happy with that, as he looked around the room.

"I know that, but it's way colder than you had it before."

Even sighs, turning back to him. "My powers grow, Lea. Colder temperatures are required."

Lea leaned forward, their eyes locking on each other. The redhead leaned forward even more, touching his forehead against Even's.

"You're sick." Lea turned around and walked to the door, only looking back to talk to Even. "I'm going to get Aeleus or Ienzo, they know about diseases better than me."

And with that, the redhead left the room. Even stared at him when he walked out, only looking away to return to his work.

\----

"Put me down Aeleus!" Even shouted, struggling against the bigger man's weight. He pounded against his back until he felt light-headed, and gave out a sigh of exasperation. "Lea put you up to this, didn't he?"

Aeleus remained silent while walking through the halls, and only stopped when he was, according to Even's _fantastic_ hearing, opening a door.

"When I put you down, you are to stay there." Aeleus commanded. Even didn't respond, and the guard took it as a cue to continue. "I will be back later with some medicine."

Aeleus bent over and gently placed Even's body on the bed. 

"You're on bed rest." He stated. Even didn't agree with it, and tried leaving. Though after multiple attempts of getting up only for Aeleus to throw him back onto the bed, Even flopped down backwards and scowled, looking away.

"Aeleus." He called while the other was leaving. Once he was sure he got the other's attention, he continued.

"Tell Lea that I hate him."

"I'll pass the message on for you." He imagined Aeleus smiled when he responded. Even stayed in bed, not caring to get up. The bed was warm, outside was cold, he was freezing.

...He decided that maybe he didn't entirely hate Lea. Maybe.


End file.
